


Across Time and Space

by icarus_chained



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Ancient History, Australia, Crack, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Prompt Fic, Religion, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of five sentence fics (okay, <i>paragraph</i> fics), written for the following prompts:  Crowley: Martini; Blog; Babylonia; Future; Duck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across Time and Space

**Martini:**

One of the truly, truly _wonderful_ things about human beings, Crowley had always thought, was their utter dedication to finding strange and wonderful things to do with substances that sooner or later put you on your arse. Lounging back with his martini, in full Bond regalia up to and including the vicious, supercillious smirk, he silently raised his glass in honour of that long, truly lovely legacy. 

**Blog:**

"... Angel. You barely know one end of a vacuum tube from the other. How the blazes do you have a _blog_?"

"Well, it _is_ the 21st century, dear. Don't get me wrong. There will _never_ be a satisfactory substitute for a book. But, well. It is rather fun, don't you think?"

"...!"

**Babylonia:**

Sometimes it really did seem like they hadn't had an original argument in far, _far_ too long. Listening to the angel mutter about Vatican II and the shift towards the vernacular, Crowley was strongly tempted to point out that they'd had this argument almost _four thousand years ago_ , when discussing the fact that Babylonia had kept Sumerian for religious purposes, despite most of the population speaking Akkadian by this stage. However, given that at the time, he'd been on the opposite _side_ of the argument ... he elected to keep his mouth shut. Just this once.

**Future:**

Crowley stood on the Observation deck, watching the glittering ice-shards of the planetary rings drift serenely a few hundred kilometers distant, smiling faintly as Aziraphale stepped silently up beside him, wonderfully anachronistic in his retro-futuristic 23rd century suit. An angel and a demon, out among the stars. See, this? This is why you didn't test a thing to destruction. Explosions could only be amusing so many times. _This_. This was something special.

**Duck:**

"Well, what did you expect, dear? If you do something to a creature often enough, sooner or later they adapt."

"Neither the concept of evolution nor intelligent design covers _submersible duck-beaked animals with poison claws_ , angel! That's not adaptation! That's Someone playing silly buggers!"

"... You know, I think I'm really going to _like_ Australia. Aren't you?"


End file.
